


Love Never Dies

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Submissive Harry, a lot of references to boats and sailing, badboy harry, badboy zayn, childhood bestfriends, losing then finding each other, no sailing actually happened though, prompt, ricj liam, robbery attempt, semi rich louis, some how side Ziam ended up in it, sorry - Freeform, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- louis & harry best friends till 15yr when harrys mum & sis died he moved away. skip to louis 21 and harry 19. harrys had it tough. harry/criminal with zayn/killer his new bf. they are robbing the payne mansion liam is louis best friend. harry makes deal with louis they'll let liam live if louis comes along with them. harry is scary to everyone expect louis he loves him. louis saves harry from himself. thanx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seems rushed so sorry for that. And I ended up making Harry really submissive to Louis so sorry about that too. I feel like I kind of got away from the prompt too so again sorry! Enjoy though!

They grew up together is the thing. From when Harry was just a baby in diapers and Louis was a wobbling two year old. Their parents were best friends and lived across the street from one another. So Louis and Harry easily became best friends. Louis taught Harry everything, has been there through everything. They were each others rock. They knew everything about each other. They finished each others sentences, stood up for each other, and maybe even flirted. It didn't mean anything of course. Louis was 15, three years older than his best friend. But age is all but a number. With Louis came Harry, with Harry came Louis. That was it and that's how it was suppose to stay. Suppose to. Louis remembers finding his best friend crying on Louis’ front steps as he walked home from school on a cold January day. The school that Harry wasn't in today. So Louis rushed to the 12 year old boy. He stopped on the step below the crying boy and sat on his knees. He grabbed the boys hands and held them in his own. 

“Hazza? What's wrong?” Louis asked hesitantly. He has never seen Harry so upset, something was wrong. Something was really wrong. 

“I'm being taken away boo, m-m-um,” but couldn't finish because he started sobbing harder, so hard he couldn't breath. Louis mum, Jay, came out. 

“Louis, honey. You need to say goodbye to Harry,” she whispered. And Louis looked at her because even she was crying. What was going on. 

“Why? Tell me what's going on.” he begged. 

“Boobear,” Harry whimpered. 

“I'm here, right here Haz,” Louis whispered and pulled the boy into him. 

“I love you so much, I'm scared and I don't want to leave, but please don't forget me. Please boo,” Harry begged. 

“Course not love, never. Look,” Louis whispered and pulled out of the hug. He pointed to his wrist then Harry’s were matching friendship bracelets -too big for both of their wrists- sat. 

“If you never take it off, we will always find our way back to each other. Okay? Where you going Haz, why you leaving?” Louis asked realizing Harry had calmed down. 

“My rides here Lou-Lou. They are taking me to an orphanage,” Harry explained. Louis turned around saw a lady and a man step out of the car and start walking up their sidewalk. 

“Mum?” Louis asked confused turning to look at her. She squeezed her eyes tight and gulped hard, 

“we can talk after. Take him to the car.” Louis nodded and picked Harry up, letting Harry cling to him like a koala. 

“You can write to me,” Louis suggested. 

“I know the address,” Harry confirmed. 

“I'll write back,” Louis promised. He walked past the two adults as the went up to talk to his mum. He opened the back door and set Harry in. 

“Gonna miss you,” Harry mumbled as Louis buckled him in. 

“Gonna miss you more Haz,” Louis sighed and looked at the boy. 

“I have to celebrate my birthday all alone. I'm turning 13,” Harry reminds him. 

“I know Hazza. I'm sorry. I have your gift. I'll give it to you now okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and watched Louis jog back to the porch and grab something from his backpack. He came back and handed Harry the small box. He opened it and looked at the two charms sitting it it. 

“They go right on our bracelets,” Louis explained. They were small and only metal. Nothing expensive but the meaning was what was important. 

“One for each of us?” Harry asked, smiling only slightly. Louis nodded and took the charms. 

“You get the boat charm,” he explained and put it on Harry’s bracelet, “mine is a compass. It was so you knew that we’d always be able to find each other, I didn't expect you to really leave me though.” 

“But how would I find you without the compass? And how would you find me without the boat?” Harry asked. 

“They need each other. That's why we will find each other cuz we need each other.” Harry nodded and looked behind Louis, seeing the people coming with his luggage. 

“I love you Lou,” Harry whispered as he started crying again. Louis leaned farther in the car and hugged the shaking boy. He couldn't cry, he needed to stay strong for the boy. 

“I love you too Harry, so much,” Louis promised him. 

“Goodbye kiss?” Harry asked. They kissed all the time. Little pecks to each others lips because Harry at the age of 9 at the time, decided that since him and Louis loved each other they should kiss like mummies and daddies do. Louis knew they weren't suppose to, he was well aware but Harry wasn't and who was he to deny Harry? Plus Louis did love him, and both their parents think its fine. Therefore it is. 

“Of course, but not goodbye Harry. Don't say this. These things,” LOuis explained holding up his arm and referring to the friendship bracelet, “are like tracking devices. Just always keep it on.” 

“Never take it off, don't take yours off either k?” 

“Promise,” Louis nodded and leaned in kissing Harry. It stayed just a peck and Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

“You aren't crying. Is it because this isn't goodbye?” Harry asked. That's when Louis couldn't it back anymore. He let the silent tears slide down his face and gave Harry a watery smile, 

“that and I was trying to be strong for you.” 

“But you always told me its okay to cry when I'm sad. Like when daddy left, you told me to let it all out. ‘Member?” 

“I remember,” Louis nodded, “remember everything about us Hazza.” Louis felt a hand lay on his shoulder and looked up to see his mum. 

“See me soon?” Harry asked and his lip wobbled. 

“See you soon,” Louis promised and kissed him one last time. Harry hugged him and then Jay stepped in and hugged Harry and told him she loved him and he was sorry. She closed the door as the other adults got in the car and split up the two boys who were never suppose to be apart. 

Louis turned and looked up at him mum, crying harder and shaking. She pulled her son into her and held him until he calmed down. They went inside and that's where she explained to Louis what happened. Harry’s mum and sister, Gemma, were in a horrible car accident and didn't pull through. Louis cried harder, his favorite person in the world lost his mum and sister then got taken away from everything else he knew. He promised himself he would find Harry no matter how many years go by. 

~~

It ended up being 6 years that went by. Louis was now 21 and living in London, miles away from hometown Doncaster. He moved out here to attend college where he met his best friend Liam. They hit it off right away after realizing they were in multiple classes together and seemed like the only normal ones. They have been best friends for three years now and really Louis was a lucky guy. He had everything going for him in life. He had a good job, a nice car, lived in a nice flat, and had money to spare. Not to mention Liam become a very successful business man and is loaded with money. Not that Louis uses any but Liam still spoils Louis just a bit. Like now, they are out on in town just strolling around. Its late, around midnight, most the shops closed as the boys walked the street. They had stopped at the bar but neither drank enough to get drunk, let alone tipsy. Both boys had a couple shopping bags in their hands just enjoying the warm summer night. 

“Think we should head back?” Liam asked. 

“Probably, I'm sleeping at your place though,” Louis explained. Liam scoffed, 

“like I thought you weren't.” Louis just smiled and let Liam haul them a taxi. 

_

Harry on the other hand, had his life going down the drain. Which he liked to be honest. Now 19 he fell into the wrong crowd. After being taken away from everything he knew at the mer age of 13 he was placed into foster care and then adopted by a family who lived in London. The family was a fucking mess. Five kids, not including Harry, and alcoholic dad and a drug abusing mum, it was no surprise Harry fell into the wrong crowd. He had a criminal record now, which he was quite proud of really. He wasn't as badass as Zayn, his best mate since he was 16, but he was still cool enough to hang with Zayn and that's what mattered. The two were on a mission tonight. A huge mission, with big risks. 

“And if he catches us?” Harry asked as Zayn drove. 

“I shoot him?” Zayn shrugs. This is why Zayn is considered a badass, he has killed two people and has yet to get caught. Harry bows down to the boy honestly. Zayn parked the car on the street and got out. Harry followed and they snuck into the bushes. They looked to the Payne mansion to check for cars. 

“I don't think he is home,” Harry whispered. 

“Well that's no fun,” Zayn chuckled making Harry roll his eyes. They both slid on their ski masks and started climbing the front gate. The house was huge, and worth millions of dollars not including the million dollar merchandise in the house. The plan was plain and simple. Break in, steal as much as possible and leave. And if mister Payne decided to ruin the fun, Zayn would kill him. Plain and simple. 

They ran across the courtyard once behind the huge gates that keep intruders out, well clearly not good enough. They ran to the back of the house and Zayn broke a window in, helping Harry climb in then himself. 

“Tried to grab small expensive things,” Zayn explained and pulled off the ski mask. Harry followed suit and stuffed his in his pocket. They only wore them until they were in the houses just incase someone sees them they won't know who it is. But why wear them in the house? Harry and Zayn split up, wanting to go in as many rooms as possible in the three story house. 

It didn't take long, Harry had only been in two rooms so far and only grabbed jewelry when the light flicked on in the room he was in. He spun around and came face to face with Liam Payne himself. Liam was looking at him wide eyed. 

“LOUIS!” 

“ZAYN!” They both called for their back up at the same time. Harry heard two sets of footsteps running to where Liam and Harry stood. Zayn came first and automatically pulled out his gun when he saw Liam. But then Harry looked back towards Liam because someone else spoke. 

“Woah m-mate seriously. That's not necessary,” the boy explained. Harry looked up and met eyes with blue eyes. Holy shit. Louis. His Louis. Well not his but, his. Both him and Liam had their hands up, showing they weren't going to put up a fight, but Louis eyes were glued to Harry’s like he didn't he care about the gun at this point. What hurt though was the way Louis was looking at Harry. Like he was confused of why the boy looked the way he did, but mostly disappointed. No matter how many years have passed, Harry hated disappointing Louis. 

“Zayn, don't shoot,” Harry finally spoke up. Zayn lowered the gun and looked up Harry confused. Zayn was in control when it came to the boys, but he never would shoot without Harry 100% in. The other two boys dropped their arms and Liam let out a breath that he was holding. 

“H-Haz?” Louis asked. And Harry really hated that. Being able to hear the disappointment in his old friends voice, he hated it. 

“Your disappointed in me,” Harry mumbled submissively.

“No!” Louis spoke quickly and hurried across the room to the younger boy. He placed his hands on his cheeks and used his thumb to stroke them, “I'm just s-surprised.”

“You didn't use to lie to me,” Harry whispered. He could tell Louis was lying. Louis never lied to him when they were younger. 

“I just - I don't know. I'm surprised, and confused, and kind of disappointed, but I can't judge,” Louis explained. Zayn cleared his throat, 

“although this is cute, not really, Harry we are kind of in the middle of a situation and my finger is kind of begging to pull the trigger, sooo.” Louis looked at Harry wide eyed. 

“Come with me, he won't shoot him if you come with me,” Harry explained. He heard Zayn groan and pout as he put the gun away. 

“No, Lou, don't,” Liam finally spoke up. Louis looked back at Liam and could see the fear in his eyes. Louis hand no reason to be scared though, he knows Harry and yeah maybe he looks big and scary on the outside but he knew the real boy. He fell in love with this boy, he couldn't have changed that much. 

“I'll go,” he decided and turned to look at Harry. Harry’s face stayed set but his eyes shined. 

“Louis,” Liam whimpered. 

“I'll go get the car,” Zayn pouted and walked out of the house. 

“Empty your pockets Harry, you aren't stealing from him,” Louis instructed. 

“You’ll come with me though still right?” Harry asked. Louis knew the boy was asking because he could never tell Louis no. If Louis said to do it, then Harry did it. That's how it will always work. Louis nodded and held out his hands to collect the items from Harry. It was mostly just watches and chains. Once they were empty Harry hung his head and apologized to Liam, even saying ‘Mr. Payne.’ Harry walked to the front door and waited for Louis. 

Louis hugged Liam, 

“don't worry. I'll be fine, its Harry.” 

“The Harry?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah, he won't hurt me. I'll call you okay?” Liam nodded, 

“he’s very submissive for you.” Louis chuckled, 

“nothing has changed with that boy except that he has his head screwed on the wrong way. Love you.” 

“Love you too, don't forget to call me soon or I'll call the cops,” Liam explained. 

“I'll be fine,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly before kissing Liam’s temple and hurrying to Harry. Harry was watching Louis with his eyebrows in a frown and a pout on his lips. He turned and walked out when he knew Louis was following. Zayn was sitting in the car with the hood down and music blasting into the night. He was annoyed, Harry knew, but didn't say anything as he climbed in the front seat and Louis climbed into the back. Zayn ripped away from the curb and broke the speed limit right away. He turned off the music and slowed the car to normal speed so he could look at Harry. 

“What has gotten into you?” Zayn asked. 

“I-I'm sorry, its Louis, Z,” he explained. 

“You mean childhood friend Louis? The one who has the match to that stupid bracelet you wear and the reason you got that stupid boat tattoo?” Zayn asked. Harry figured Louis was listening to them but still jumped when Louis sat up. 

“You still have the bracelet?” Louis asked. 

“Fucking kid cried when I hid it on him,” Zayn chuckled. Harry blushed and bowed his head. 

“Fuck off mate, clearly he has more of a heart then you do. If you were his friend you wouldn't touch something that he cares about a lot. And stop degrading him when you talk to or about him,” Louis hissed. 

“I still have a loaded gun in my pocket bro,” Zayn sneered. 

“Z, please don't talk to him like that,” Harry whimpered. 

“I hate seeing your weak spot, am I taking you home?” Harry nodded and Zayn took a quick turn before driving a few more streets then pulling up to a small old flat. Louis got out quickly as Harry tried but Zayn grabbed his arm. 

“I'm glad you found him, even if it did make it so I couldn't shoot. Liam was kind of hot though,” Zayn smiled. Harry chuckled and nodded. 

“And I mean no harm in what I say you know that. I love your tattoo, all of them. And you know I love the back story behind that bracelet,” Zayn explained. 

“I know, I love you,” Harry smiled. 

“I love you too. Now I'm going to stop being all mushy with our feelings and kick you out of my car so I can go find Liam and see if I can fuck him,” Zayn waved Harry to go. Harry giggled and got put, waving before walking and unlocking the front door. Louis followed him in and looked around. 

“I'm sorry for the mess,” Harry mumbled. It was a disaster really, but Louis didn't expect better from a 19 year old. 

“Not a big deal,” Louis shrugged and looked around. It stayed silent for the first few minutes until Harry broke it. 

“I've missed you Lou,” Harry whimpered. Louis spun and looked at Harry, 

“I promised you are tracking devices would find each other.” 

“But you aren't wearing yours,” Harry pointed out. Louis wagged his finger at Harry and lifted up his pant leg to show him it was around his ankle. Harry smiled brightly and rushed forward. He pulled Louis against his chest. 

“Can't believe how much you've grown Haz, you're so tall. So different.” Louis giggled, hugging him back.

“Your short, Hot, but short,” Harry let slip, freezing when he realised what he said. 

“What happened Haz? Why do you do what you do?” Louis asked ignoring the comment. 

“It was hard Lou. Please, it was so hard and Zayn was all I had. I don't mean to disappoint you,” he sighed. 

“I know, its just - its not you. This is you,” Louis explained. 

“No this is the me that you bring out,” Harry explained. 

“That's not how it use to be. You use to always act like this. And you never use to let people walk all over you. I don't like Zayn talking to you like that,” Louis sighed. 

“He means no harm,” Harry explained and made Louis sit on the couch with him, “he loves me just shows it in a different way. You'll learn to like him after a while, I promise.” 

“Harry,” Louis sighed, “you have no idea how happy I am to have find you, but I can't-”

“You're going to leave me?” Harry asked confused. Louis looked down at his hands in his lap, 

“I can't be around what you do Harry. I can't put myself through that. The constant worrying if you're okay or if the unrecognized number calling me is you needing to be bailed out of jail or worse, dead. I can't.” 

“No, I won't. I'll stop. Promise, swear. Just please don't leave me again. I need you,” Harry whimpered. 

“Princess,” Louis sighed. Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and hummed at the pet name. 

“I'll be good. I promise. I'll find a real job and work hard and I'll prove to you that I won't hurt you. I love you, always have always will.” 

“I don't know Harry, Zayn I bet is a lovely boy-”

“He thinks Liam is hot, if he falls in love with Liam he will change for him too. Forgive me for my past Lou, but I promise to make a better future,” Harry begged. 

“Is that what you're doing then? Changing because you're in love with me?” He felt Harry nod but it made him sigh, 

“its been years Harry, how do you know you love me like that?” 

“Because love never dies,” Harry explained and looked up to the pretty blue eyes that are like the ocean he has been sailing to find this boy. 

“I love you too Harry,” Louis smiled, shaking his head as he leaned in and kissed the boy. 

~~ 

Louis ended up staying the night and was woken up to Harry bringing him breakfast in bed. After they ate they made their way over to Liam’s and Louis let himself in because he was allowed to. On the couch laid Zayn and Liam. Zayn on top of Liam’s chest, both naked. Zayn was asleep still but Liam was awake. 

“I can't believe you fucked the boy who tried to rob you,” Louis commented. 

“Your holding hands with the boy who helped!” Liam defended. 

“Yeah, but he is sorry and knows better now.” 

“Well Zayn is surprisingly one submissive mother fucker in bed so back off,” Liam hissed. Louis chuckled, 

“happy for you mate.” 

“You too Louis,” Liam smiled. Harry squeezed Louis hand because he was really happy too. Turns out that the compass and boat need each other so much they will sail the world and back again just to find each other and would change just for each other. Because love is too strong to be ruined by something you can control.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK AND KUDOS MUCH APPRECIATED, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER WRITINGS PLEASE!!


End file.
